Cooper and Munroe Final Episode
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: Sonny, Chad, and others are in Paris for a class trip. But what happens when Sonny blacks out and ends up in 1950 with Chad! Rated K  for kissing. Use Google Translator.


**A/N: Hey peeps! Sorry I haven't been on here for so long; junior high is tough. Now here is the fourth installment of "Cooper & Munroe". I don't own SWAC.**

Sonny's POV

The self-proclaimed king of drama and I on a tour bus for a class trip to Paris. Others girls would faint at the idea of sitting next to Chad on a tour bus in the most romantic city in the world, but for me it's like a living nightmare.

"Man, I'm hungry. When are we stopping for dinner?" Grady complained from behind me.

"Don't worry, children, we'll be at the café in fifteen minutes," Miss Bitterman said. Then Nico and Grady began started mumbling about how it would be funny to order French fries at a French restaurant. I really don't know why they were talking about it, but it sounded kind of funny to me. We arrived at this really fancy outdoor café, and there were twinkling lights strung up. It also had very few people. Oh, great, this is the last place I want to be with Chad. Then it began thundering and lightning.

"Oh, great, now we can't eat here," I muttered. The bus doors opened up, and I was the first one to get off, since I was sitting in the first seat by the doors. I walked out the door, and all of a sudden, there was a flash. The next thing I know, I blacked out. I wasn't completely unconscious, because I could hear everyone rushing off the bus to help me.

"Sonny? Sonny, are you okay?" I heard Chad say. I blinked my eyes open, and I saw Chad kneeling next to me.

"Next time, you're going first," I said. He stood up and held out his hand, and helped me up. "Why did you care?"

"I didn't," he said flatly. "Besides, you were the one who almost got struck by lightning." By then, everyone else went back on the bus and drove off without us, without realizing that I woke up.

"Wait, wait!" I called out. "Oh, great, now we're stuck in an unfamiliar city without knowing what to do."

"Not necessarily," he said. "Before long, they're going to realize that we didn't get back on the bus and come looking for us. Plus, my grandparents live in France, and I spent almost every summer here as a kid. Another thing, I can speak French just as well as I can speak English."

"Oh, really? Prove it," I challenged.

"Okay," he said. "_Bonjour mademoiselle. Souhaitez-vous faire â diner?"_

"Wow, Cooper, I'm impressed. _Bien sur, pourquoi pas,"_ I replied. I do have an 'A' in French class. Then I noticed the clouds had cleared up and the moon was the only light we had. "Okay, that's weird. What happened to the storm?" Then we looked over to the café, and it was packed.

"What happened to that place?" he asked in disbelief.

"We'd better investigate," I said. "Looks like another mystery." We walked over to the café, and we sat down at one of the available tables. Then a tall brunette waitress came up to us.

"_Bonjour, Je suis Melanie, et je serai votre serveur. Que voulez-vous boire?" _she asked.

"_Je vais prendre un the glace, s'il vous plait," _I said.

"_Et je vais prendre un café,"_ Chad said. I can completely understand French, and he just said he wants a coffee. Now, whatever you're thinking, this is not a date. We're investigating the café. She walked off to get our drinks, and we started up our conversation. "That waitress looks familiar to me," he said.

"Why? Did you date her?" I asked.

"Ew, no," he replied, making a disgusted face. He took out hiswallet, and took out a picture of someone. "Look at this picture. Now does she seem familiar to you?" The woman in the picture looked exactly like our waitress.

"Now that you mention it, she looks exactly like our waitress. Let me see it," I said. I looked on the back of it, and it said '_Wedding Day, 1954'_. "Oh my gosh. This is your grandma and grandpa on their wedding day. Wait, what year did they meet?"

"I think they met in 1950," he mentioned. Then he looked surprised.

"Why do you look so shocked?" I asked. It took him a few minutes to process the words in his brain.

"We're going to see the day they met," he whispered. "We're in 1950." Just then, the waitress came back with our drinks.

_"Ici, vous allez. Et que voulez-vous manger?"_ she asked.

_"Non merci, nous allons bien," _I said. _"Mais nous sommes a une enquete. Si vous aviez un petit-enfant, que penseriez-vous de le nommer?"_

_ "Tchad semble etre un nom merveilleux,"_ she said.

_"Je vous remercie,"_ I said. She walked off, and Chad and I continued our conversation. "Okay, now that was weird."

"Yeah, it was," he said. Then he looked over my shoulder, and made a face.

"What are you looking at?" I asked suspiciously.

"I think that's my grandfather over there," he replied. I looked back, and the man looked like the man in the picture.

"Yep, it is," I replied. Then he suddenly held his head, like he had a headache.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No, I have a massive headache," he replied. He reached for his coffee, and it looked like he had a huge hole in his hand. He was shocked and scared. "Ah! I'm disappearing. Why isn't anything happening to you?"

"I'm not related to them," I said defensively. "If you're disappearing, that means we have to get your grandparents together before you totally disappear forever." I took a sip of my tea, and then I got the perfect idea. Chad could tell by my face.

"What are you thinking, Munroe?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, let's say you passed out," I said mischievously.

"I already don't like it," he interrupted.

"I'm not finished. I mean, if you passed out, then they would be forced to help, and when they meet, they'll fall in love and you won't disappear," I said, almost out of breath.

"Sorry, I can't hear you. I'm only half the man I was, make that a quarter, a sixteenth, bye!" he said, disappearing into thin air, literally. On the outside, I looked pale, but on the inside, I was crying heavily. I will admit, I like Chad, a lot. But now I won't be able to tell him that. Then, I suddenly felt lightheaded, and the next thing I know, I blacked out, again. Again, I wasn't completely unconscious, because I could hear people rushing up to me. I couldn't imagine what was going on, but I could hear the voice of our waitress, and the man that was Chad's grandpa. I woke up, and I wasn't surrounded anymore. But Chad was right by my side.

"Sonny? Sonny, are you okay?" he asked, shaking my shoulders. I immediately opened my eyes.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? It's like you disappeared," I asked him, sitting up.

"I didn't disappear, I've been here the entire time. Everybody else left. But, am I okay? You're the one who almost came face to face with death," he said, helping me up. He helped me over to a bench, where we talked.

"I had this really crazy dream, and you were there, and your grandma and grandpa were there too," I explained.

"They were? My grandfather passed when I was 13, and my grandmother moved to New York about two years ago," he said. "How could they be there?"

"Well, did I forget to mention that your grandparents in the dream were about 21? We were in the year 1950, and you disappeared, and—" Chad cut me off by putting his finger to my lips.

"You're rambling," he whispered. I felt a raindrop on my head, and then it began pouring down. Our clothes were starting to get heavy, and his hair was getting as flat as a pancake. He lifted my chin with one finger, scooted closer, and pressed his warm, soft lips to mine, in the most wonderful kiss I could imagine. I kissed him back, sparks flying in the cool Parisian air. My lips moved against his in perfect rhythm. I slowly deepened the kiss, letting his tongue gain entry. It felt as if I could be in his arms forever, kissing slowly. My tongue entered his mouth, and it was like paradise. But eventually, we would have to break the kiss, so I slowly pulled away.

"Why did you pull away?" he asked softly. Our foreheads were still touching, so I could smell his cologne. Just as I was about to answer, our bus pulled back up to us.

"Sorry we forgot about you guys. C'mon, we bought some hot chocolate," Nico said. We got up, Chad's arm around me. Once we got on the bus, Zora handed us a big, thick towel and two large cups of hot chocolate. We wrapped the towel around us, sat down in our seat, and sipped our cocoa. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he laid his head on mine.

"So, what happened, Sonny? Are you okay?" Grady asked.

"I'm fine, I just blacked out, that's all," I said. We went back to the hotel to get dressed for bed, and Chad and I were in the same room, but in separate beds. Our beds were really soft, and our room was luxurious. I wanted to sleep in separate beds, but Chad insisted that we share his bed. We didn't make out or anything, and we were fast asleep within ten minutes. I suddenly really love this town.

**Please review! :)**


End file.
